puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Silver moonlighters
Silver moonlighters was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew used to fly the flag of - MoR Imperium -. History Silver moonlighters was founded on 15 January, 2006. Public Statement Welcome to the crew the Silver moonlighters. If you would like to join please dont be shy send a tell to any of the oficers we will be so pleased to have you. Important =Have fun earn lots of poe remember its just a game . SWORD FIGHTTING: To team during battle press on enemys face you will notice dots by enemies squares these are your ship mates so when fighting find an enemy with one or more dots up to three is best if three already go find another enemy as four or more dots are not goodas is being on your own of course near end of battle it cant be helped. Not using your space bar keeps you alive longer i never use space bar try it well thats it so go out there and slice and dice :0D. RUMBLE: I've found out that in rumble the faster you go the more chance you have off winning just get rid of the colours. If i find another way i will let you know or if you find a better way please dont keep it to yourself lol . To speak during all puzzels press escape button but remember to press again to restart but only use this if were not damaged and not in battle. LEAVING DURING BATTLES: IT IS IMPORTANT NOT TO LEAVE A SHIP IN A BATTLE . A BATTLE STARTS THE MOMENT WE ENGAGE ONCE THIS HAS HAPPENED DO NOT LEAVE SHIP WAIT TILL END ITS BAD TO LEAVE THE SHIP ONCE WE HAVE ENGAGED AS IT USUALLY MEANS A LOSS IF YOU GO .SO DONT. LEAVE BEFORE OR AFTER ANYONE NOT TAKING NOTE OF THIS WILL BE DEDUCTED PAY AND IF THEY KEEP DOING IT WILL BE MADE CABIN PERSON IF NOT ALREADY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PILLAGGING: Officers please if you are going on a pillage that is already underway dont take over the officer who started the pillage is in charge so dont tell them what to do they know thats why there officers so dont tell them how to b nav its really annoying when someone keeps telling you what to do and is confussing any officer doing this wil be planked so listen to pillage officer do what jobs need doing ty PLEASE DONT ASK ME TO JOIN YOUR FLAG Don't put your'e jobbers on other's ship when you port unless youv'e asked the officer of that ship as they might not be pillaging for example= Grasscutter moves stock for his shop so needs go fast and try not to battle, Crew Articles General Rules #Do not leave ship in middle of battles. If you have to leave ship in pillage please let officer in charge know. #Dont swear be rude to ther crew members. #If we have no battles or no battle wins dont expect booty cause there wont be none lol :0p Officer Rules #Do not leave ships out at sea or on deserted islands. #Do not swear at crew members or jobbers. #Look after other peoples ships. #Don't take stuff that does not belong to you from ship holds. #Replace all used stock. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: Just ask, also have badge. *Officer: Be able to gun and battle navigate, also all other ship puzzels. *Fleet Officer: As above but own a ship. *Senior Officer: As above but also to be trusted by me and in the crew at least a month. *Captain: That is my job and only mine. :0p VERY IMPORTANT TO ALL OFFICERS IF YOU WANT TO PROMOTE SOMEONE PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THE INFORMATION ABOVE AND LET ME KNOW, THANK YOU.